RangerVision Members
A list of our most infamous members Media Masters The Media Masters is a group of individuals that are associated with RangerVision due to their podcasts. Giving them a place to talk with and interact with their fans. =Morphin Legacy= MorphinLegacy *Is the leader of the Podcast 'The Grid' TheGRID_Adam TheGRID_Cody Red Ranger VIP Sabbatical *Was Young Monkey! *Became Mr. Socko 01-22-2011 *Became Zen-Aku Green 05-27-2011 *Became Leon de Oro 01-19-2012 *Became Leon Royale 02-11-2013 *Became Bad Influence 08-27-2013 *Became Sabbatical 03-25-2014 *Is one of the trouble maker residence's blueprodigy *Has never changed his username DinoThunderKira *No Changes Listed GoseiManta *Has never changed his name on RangerVision Question *No Changes Listed The Doctor *Was S.P.D Black Ranger *Became BoukenGrey *Became Hasu No Aozora No Kawauso *Became Go-On Blue *Became AoBlue *Became RainbowTempest *Became Mystic Knight of the Forest *Became The Doctor *Became Andriod 17 *Became Captain Marvelous *Became Gideon Lake *Became Green Arrow *Became The Doctor Tiger Lily *Was Lily Chilman 09-12-2008 *Became Bella Hartford *Became Mako Shiraishi *Became Kayla *Became Tiger Lily 08-2010 *Became Ahim De Famille 03-09-2011 *Became Yellow Buster 11-01-2012 *Became Tiger Lily 05-11-2012 Blue Ranger VIP Nero Trinity *Was Breaker *Became OmegaBreak *Became Jaden Yuki *Became Trinity in 2010 *Became Cloud Strife 19-03-2011 *Became God of War 04-08-2011 *Became Nero Trinity 09-12-2011 *Became Hope Esthiem 07-05-2012 *Became Yami Trinity 07-09-2012 *Became Nero Trinity 05-01-2013 *Became Edward Kenway *Became Squall Leonhart 06-10-2013 *Became Nero Trinity Thunderman *Was Thunder Viking Ranger *Became Asgard Ranger *Became Avenger *Became Torben *Became Ranger Black *Becane The Dark Knight *Became Thor 22-11-2010 *Became Mighty Thunderman 29-03-2011 *Became Thunderman 27-11-2011 *Became X 11-30-2013 *Became Thunderman Black Ranger VIP Agent Xero *Was White Time Ranger *Became Agent Zero 26-11-2011 *Became Agent Xero 20-08-2012 Civilians (Members) Alba *Was Spider Man *Became Pink Texas Ranger * Became Alba 11-02-2013 Catsonfire456 *No Changes Listed Chameleon_ranger *No Changes Listed Deadpool *No Changes Listed Dean Vallance *No Changes Listed DominicHaragan *No Changes Listed FangRX *Was GoseiKnight *Became Fang Zeronos 09-12-2010 *Became FangRX 21-06-2011 *Became Silver Fang 19-12-2011 *Became Red Lantern 09-06-2012 *Became FangRX 17-01-2013 Gold Zeo Ranger *Was Gold Zeo Ranger *Became Izanagi 02-06-2011 *Became Gold Zeo Ranger 12-10-2012 Green Mystic Ranger *Was Green Mystic Ranger~ *Became Go-On Gold *Became Kakashi Hatake *Became Natsu Dragneel 16-04-2011 *Became Green Mystic Ranger 19-02-2013 GreySword *No Changes Listed Hakumen *Was Nero *Became Hakumen 07-02-2011 *Became The Peg 27-02-2012 *Became Hakumen 20-10-2012 Gerbil *Became ImmaDeker *Became Gerbil Blue Buster *Was BlueVoltronRanger *Became KamenRiderKiva *Became Blue Buster King Kazma *Was Hadouken *Became King Kazma 20-03-2011 GokaiGold *Was GoldSoarisRanger *Became Red Jungle Ranger *Became RPM Green *Became Gold Samurai Ranger *Became GokaiGold 26-03-2011 *Became GatackRanger 30-07-2011 *Became Kamen Rider Faiz 11-12-2011 *Became GokaiGold 28-04-2012 *Became KyoryuuRed 31-12-2012 *Became KyoryuRed 04-13-2013 *Became GokaiGold 10-01-2013 ExtremeKabuto *Was maddragon94 *Became ExtremeKabuto 06-20-2013 mbozzo *No Changes Listed Ms. Katie Wallace "Chosen One" *Was Purple Power Ranger *Became Hailifax Queen *Became Ms. Katie Wallace "Chosen One" NekoLLX *No Changes Listed OG-SG *No Changes Listed Phoenix Fire *Was Hailey Hartford *Became RainDrop 29-11-2010 *Became Mandy Bergstrom 03-09-2011 *Became Dark Unicorn 26-02-2012 *Became Black Panther 11-07-2012 *Became Phoenix Fire 03-02-2013 Purple Millennium Ranger *Was Purple Millennium Ranger *Became The Purple Knight 10-01-2012 *Became Purple Millennium Ranger 19-02-2013 Lenox *Became Lenox 05-06-2013 Ryuzaki *No Changes Listed SkyWolf *Was ForeverRed *Became BlackPhoenix 24-12-2010 *Became SkyWolf 02-07-2011 Taiko554 *Was known as πιξελ καμεν *Became Taiko554 13-05-2011 The Duchess *Was DarkLight *Became ybranger 02-02-2011 *Became Galactica 22-07-2011 *Became The Duchess 19-02-2013 Thunder *Was ThunderousSonar *Became Thunder 16-02-2013 Titanium_Dragonzord *No Changes Listed Tsunami Samurai *No Changes Listed White Ranger Power *No Changes Listed ZeoPsycho *No Changes Listed